1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a translucent rigid substrate laminate. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a plate shaped product such as protection glass of a display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display unit of various electronic devices such as a television, a notebook computer, a car navigation, an electronic calculator, a mobile phone, an electronic organizer, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic EL display (OELD), an electroluminescence display (ELD), afield emission display (FED), and a plasma display (PDP) are used. In addition, a plate glass product for protection is generally placed to cover such a display in order to protect the display element.
The plate glass product is obtained by processing plate glass to have a size and shape which are suitable for each display unit, and it is necessary to process a large amount of plate glass products with high production efficiency in order to meet market requirements for a certain price level.
Thus, a method for enhancing the production efficiency of plate glass products has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Opened Patent Publication No. 2009-256125 (Patent Document 1). Specifically, “a method for processing plate glass including: forming a material gtass block (A) by laminating a plurality of material glass plates (1) and integrally adhering the respective material glass plates (1) by a releasable adhering material (2) which is interposed between the respective material glass plates (1); forming divided glass blocks (B) with a small area by dividing the material glass block (A) in a planer direction; forming glass block products (C) with a product shape in a planar view by processing at least an outer circumference of the divided glass blocks (B); and individually separating the glass block products (C) after processing an end surface of the glass block products (C)” has been proposed (Claim 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses that according to the above configuration “it is possible to obtain a plurality of plate glass products in the smaller number of processes and achieve high productivity since division, outline processing, and end surface processing are performed in a state where the plurality of material glass plates are laminated” (paragraph [0007]).
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses that “the adhering material (2) interposed between the respective material glass plates (1) is a photocurable liquid-form adhering material, which cures when irradiated with an ultraviolet ray, the state of which is softened by increasing a temperature” (Claim 4). Patent Document 1 discloses that according to the configuration “the liquid-form adhering agent spreads to form a film with a uniform thickness over the entire surface between the upper and lower material glass plates when the photocurable adhering agent is interposed between the upper and lower material glass plates and pressure is applied thereon in the vertical direction, and if irradiation with an infrared ray is performed thereon in this state, the liquid-form adhering agent which has spread to form a film cures, and the upper and lower glass plates are integrally adhered. Therefore, it is possible to quickly, precisely, and integrally adhere the plurality of material glass plates by the laminating. In addition, if the product glass block is accommodated in hot water or the like, and the temperature is raised after final processing (end surface processing), the adhering agent which has cured between the respective glass plates is softened and separated into films. Therefore, collection and treatment of the adhering agent are facilitated without causing environmental contamination.” (paragraph [0007]).